


If You Want a Job Done Right

by dawniesummers



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, some stuff you probably don't need to think about too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniesummers/pseuds/dawniesummers
Summary: Season 3 AU- Klaus decides to act as Elena's bodyguard to protect his blood supply
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

If you want a job well done you have to do it yourself. If Elena dies or becomes a vampire Klaus will never create another hybrid, and he can’t trust Alaric Saltzman to look after her, the man couldn’t keep a dog alive. He might have asked Stefan, but he ran out of town with his sister as soon as his back was turned. So, he insists on being her bodyguard, and she eventually gives in, clearly realising that it is better to have him on her side than not. So he watches her, every minute of every day to make sure no harm befalls her. For no other reason than to protect his living blood bag of course. Never mind how, when she looks out her window and smiles down at him, she does it with Tatia’s face.

When she finds out he has had Tyler Lockwood bite his pretty blonde girlfriend she is furious. She yells at him, beats his chest with her fists, begging him to cure Caroline, threatening him with what will happen if he does not. Finally, she slumps down in the floor and looks at him, tears in her big brown eyes.  
“She is my best friend Klaus, if you don’t save her, I will never forgive you, never.” So, save her he does, and when he watches Elena run to throw her arms around Caroline Forbes, he quietly decides that he will create a hybrid army so strong, it will probably be more efficient if he leaves Tyler alone.

His mother has thrown a ridiculous ball to welcome her children back into the fold. Rebekah and Stefan have received word somehow and have slunk back into town for the occasion. He has decided not to bother his beloved sister until this day is over, after all it is nice to see her happy. He sees Elena watching them in what she probably thinks is a surreptitious manner. She hasn’t noticed that to other Salvatore brother is also here and appears to be dancing with the Bennett witch. He offers her his hand and she looks at it like something she just wiped off her shoe.  
“Come on,” he says “, you’re stuck with me anyway, would you rather stand and watch your ex dance with my sister?” She shrugs and takes his hand and they dance, he spins her round and pulls her close, he thinks the Salvatore brothers are watching them and he can’t help showing off a little. He rests his cheek against the top of her head and he can’t help noticing that her hair smells like vanilla. Later, he and his siblings are performing a toast and he is surprised when she looks indecisive before suddenly whispering in his ear "Don't drink!"

He can't protect her forever. She is lying on the ground bleeding from where Rebekah has stabbed her and though he immediately feeds her his blood and she drinks eagerly from him, it doesn't help when his sister immediately snaps her neck. Of course she comes back but there is no reason for him to stay, she is of no use to him. He can see Damon, crying over his best friend's death, while Bonnie, now a vampire since Stefan turned her to thwart his mother's plans and save Rebekah, watches him with concern. He can see Caroline and Tyler comforting one another. He can hear Stefan and Rebekah, arguing outside. Matt Donovan cuts his hand open so Elena can finish her transition and Klaus packs up to head out, no plausible deniability left. Of course he can't expect her to ask him to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's POV

Klaus Mikaelson has appointed himself her bodyguard. Her life is already so fucking weird that she doesn't know why this surprises her, and yet, it does. She understands the logic behind it though, he needs her blood for his fucked up little hybrid army and he must have decided that if he wants the job of keeping her alive done right, he'd better do it himself. Stefan and Rebekah wouldn't do much good, being a) completely wrapped up in each other and b) currently AWOL, and Alaric... Alaric was a lot of things but not a bodyguard. _He couldn't keep my mom alive why could he be expected to do that for me_ she thinks darkly, before being immediately horrified by herself, and making a mental note to spend much less time with Damon. Still, though, she doesn't like having Klaus watch over her. She doesn't like it at all. After all, he only cares if she lives or dies because she's his human blood bag, and there is something inherently creepy about lurking outside somebody's bedroom window all night even if your motive is protection. Mind you. sometimes when she sees him standing there alone, lit up by the street lights, a powerful, dangerous vampire protecting her, she can't help but smile.

* * *

Caroline is dying. Klaus had Tyler bite her as some sort of weird power play thing and now her best friend is dying. She has never been more furious in her life, she wishes she could burn the house down with the force of her rage. She doesn't expect him to listen to her when she asks him to cure her but amazingly, miraculously, he does and she throws her arms around Caroline in celebration. Later Klaus asks her to thank him and she responds by slamming a door in his face.

* * *

They are at the ball Klaus' mother is throwing to celebrate her return from the dead (or from her magical coma, Elena has to admit she's fuzzy on the details). She is attending as Klaus' guest (read: he is refusing to let her out of his sight). Stefan is there with Rebekah, and she can see them dancing, of course watching them makes her jealous but she's not burning up the way she would've expected.

Klaus offers her his hand "Care to dance?" She looks at him with a mixture of surprise and disgust, although a small part of her has to admit deep down that she feels more surprised than disgusted. “Come on,” he says “you’re stuck with me anyway, would you rather stand and watch your ex dance with my sister?” He has a point so she shrugs and lets him pull her into his arms and they dance, with him spinning her and dipping her. She has to admit the man can dance, and at a certain point she realises that she hasn't been thinking about Stefan and Rebekah at all. It's fun, is all. Dancing is fun no matter who you do it with.

Later, Bonnie slips her a note detailing the plan that Esther has let her in on and Elena knows she should be glad to have a way of escaping use as a human blood bag, but the thought of Klaus (and Elijah, and even Rebekah, she points out to herself) being killed makes her feel a twinge in her gut. She is contemplating showing Klaus the note but Bonnie has apparently anticipated this possibility, or more likely, the possibility of Klaus snatching it from her, and it goes up in a puff of smoke. When they are about to drink the toast, she thinks, trying to convince herself that this is good, this way she will be free, and then Klaus looks at her, and smiles, and she makes an impulsive, probably stupid, decision. "Don't drink!" she whispers.

* * *

Of course, Rebekah still drinks the wine, and Stefan somehow catches wind of the plan, and the next day all of the originals are alive and well and there is one less Bennett witch in the world and one more vampire, but at least Bonnie has good role models in Caroline and Tyler. Of course, while Elena thinks this, when Klaus points it out she shoots him a look that could freeze gasoline, and that just makes him laugh harder. "Just make sure they keep her away from Damon," he says and she rolls her eyes at him.

* * *

After everything, after Alaric's death and her own less permanent one, when everything's died down a bit, and the mood is more one of grief than panic, she stands in her kitchen, watching Damon and Bonnie. He has clearly just been crying and Bonnie reaches out a hand as if in order to comfort him, before apparently thinking better of it and drawing back quickly.

"Huh."

"Yes," says a voice from behind her, "That should be an interesting topic of discussion."

She jumps at the sound and then turns around to see Klaus. "Has that been going on-?" He nods. "Wow, I guess I really am self absorbed." She returns to the thought of using Care and Ty as role models and smiles to herself. "Hey, I thought you had left."

"Just on my way out, thought I'd see if my sister or Stefan wanted to skip town with me. Probably not both of them by the looks of things." She winces at the mention of Rebekah, and he momentarily looks apologetic before wiping the expression from his face. 

"You seem like you're adjusting strangely well, baby vamp,"

"I think I'm in shock, but Caroline and Bonnie shared their blood with me so I'm probably not gonna go crazy any time soon. I mean, like, their supply of refrigerated blood, not _their_ blood," she's inexplicably blushing. He smiles. 

"I know what you mean, love."

She hesitates, "Look," she says "If you want to stay for a while then you can, I mean it's not like vampires are run out of town here anymore," she's talking despite herself. She doesn't want him to stay. She _wants_ him to leave so she can get back to her normal life. _You'll never lead a normal life again,_ she thinks.

He stops her. "Elena," she freezes, unsure if she's ever heard him use her first name. He's looking at her with something she thinks is almost but not quite like pity. "Elena, if you want me to stay, ask me to stay, I'm not going to have everyone think you're doing me a favour because you can't admit what it is you want."

"I-" she starts, but she's too stunned to speak. The room is getting very warm. He takes a step closer to her.

"Elena, what do you want?" 

Before she can respond he's kissing her, and before she can help herself she’s kissing him back. His lips are rough and commanding but somehow also gentle, his hands in her hair, on her back, on her waist, she feels like her knees about to give out and grabs the back of his neck for support, this feels nothing like Stefan's dreamy hollywood kisses and definitely not like Matt's desperate teenage makeout sessions, even the few times she imagined kissing Damon it was nothing like this. When he finally pulls away she suddenly realises where she is and hurriedly checks the hallway, but miraculously it has cleared out. Suddenly, Caroline swoops in.

"Hey Elena!" she says and then fixes Klaus with one of her death stares, “Hello, were you leaving?" Elena laughs at her friend's bluntness and hopes the room is too dark for her to notice her mussed up hair and smudged lipstick.

"Don't worry," says Klaus. "I was just leaving." he turns to Elena. "Well, baby vamp, I hope you consider what we were discussing." he winks and then whooshes out the door.

"God." Caroline says. "What an asshole."

"Yeah," Elena agrees,"bastard."


End file.
